Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Psycho Series Character)/Quotes
"What the hell was that all about?! Now get out of my house! GET OUT!"-Psycho Kid Smashes TV * "Crap! Bullshit! Crap!" (Psycho Kid Smashes TV) * "YO! You wanna turn the freaking light back on? I'm gonna fall and bust my ass!" (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) * "You don't act right, you're not part of the family!" — Jeff Sr.'s quote prompting Jesse to aggressively further their quarrel (Psycho Kid Ruins Thanksgiving) * "What ails you? These games are getting into your head!" (Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One) * "This is what they get, this is what they get! Learn your lesson, boys!"-Psycho Dad Axes Laptop * "You're in here 24/7! You're 23 years old and you live in your room!" (Psycho Dad Chainsaws Xbox One) * "This is what happens when you come into the house without permission!" * "You're hopeless, stinking hopeless." * "You're back in. I've got a deal though: You're gonna be paying rent. If you're making money, you're gonna be paying rent!"-Psycho Dad Reacts to One Million Juggies * "You're mine! Starting tomorrow, you're mowing lawns, you're gonna make a living! You're mine!" * "You're living in a tent, act like it!" * "You disrespected me!" * "This is all because the violence in video games is it, cause you do stuff like this!" * "But who cares about the weather you're in London Jess, Come on!" (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) * "''You pack like a woman!" * "Yeah! Well you just destroyed all the trophies in our house!" * "Why would you give him shit? Seriously, why would you do it? We eat in here!" ''(Psycho Kid's Birthday Bash) * "''I'm not worried about the walls, I'm worried about the floors!" * "For security." * "What am I supposed to do?" * "Why start now?" * "Where's my wife?" * "What ails you freaking people?!" * "It flew." * "Something's Wrong" (After he fell on Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo) * "Well Peter was just going to eat Paul or whatever the hell his name is." - Referring to Jesse's pet fly Peter in Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo * "I can't have this shit on TV!" * "Now you've got a mobile home, you can leave now!" * "Selling Psycho Dad T-Shirts has driven you crazy!" * "Who's the psycho now?" * "Come on, knock it off, just get the fuck out, get out, GET OUT." '' * "''Sometimes you lay down, and you don't get back up." * "Don't you yell at me!" * "Get a job!" * '' "..and lord I emphasize please get my son, Jesse, a job; come Monday morning, amen."'' * "Who cares? You just embarrassed me on YouTube!" * "No, I don't hit you! I don't hit you, you ought to know that." * "I wouldn't set you up like that." * "Own up to your stuff." * "Shut the fuck up, Larry. I'm his father, you're not!" * "You're the only hope for the family." * "Yeah, I destroyed that trailer and i'm proud of it!" * "Don't you worry about it!" * "What is that bullshit?" * "Why the hell would you put that on there?!" * "Who taped and uploaded this?" * "Why would you do that?" * "Why would you do that? I take you into my family. You're over here all the time and you want to video that shit of me and my family?" * "Get the fuck out of my house!" * "Why would you put it on there? It's bullshit. Why?" * "He said you did. Get the hell out of my house and out of my yard!" * "Do you hear me?!" * "What the fuck? I knew you had my gun!" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "You better put that gun down and it better not be loaded, or there's going to be hell to pay!" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "Why are you filming this?" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "You don't even know how to use that gun." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "This is all about the money, isn't it?" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "Are you going to play with me?" (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "There are three numbers; 86, 40, 12." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "I've failed you. I've failed you as a father." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "I wish it would've been better." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) * "I should have never shown you those video games". * "Look what it made you." (Psycho Kid Kills Father) *"This is bullshit! What is this!" (Psycho Dad Axes Laptop) *"You got a roof over your head, you got meals, and you got a fucking room!" (The Harvest) *"You manipulated everybody" *"Get away I'm coming in GET AWAY" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"Yeah Donkey Kong and Mario made me agressive" (Psycho Family Therapy) *"Its my door I destroyed my door" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"She's crazy leave her alone" (Psycho Girlfriend Breaks IPad) *"What the hell is a livestream" (Psycho Dad Raids Live Stream) *"I enjoyed Mexico and I also enjoyed Dominican Republic" (Psycho Dad Answers Questions" *"Hustler mowers they're fast, effective, reliable. Stihl weedwhackers" (Psycho Dad Answers Questions) *"You made me dig that hole and I didn't even know that you were going to bury your brother" (Psycho Dad Busts Down Door) *"There's gas in here, propane tanks, and shit like that and you're acting like an ass" (Psycho Family Halloween) *"I gave you a party and gave you permission and you both act like assholes" (Psycho Family Halloween) *"You got a job now give up the games" (Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One) *"But it's bullshit, that game does nothing for you get out there and meet people." (Psycho Dad Pounds Nintendo DS) *"Uncle Chris called and told me you quit your job" (Psycho Dad Demolishes Gaming Room) *"Get a fucking job now!!!" (Psycho Dad Woodchips WiiU) *"These games have fried your mind haven't they" (Psycho Kid Torches Christmas Tree) *"You sponged off the Stahlberger's, Uncle Larry" (Psycho Dad Watches Mcjuggernuggets) *"I'm done, freaking done" (Psycho Dad Shoots Xbox One) Category:Quote